We have continued to study a number of complex and Mendelian genetic traits in humans. Now that we have determined the genetic defect in familial dysautonomia (Riley-Day Syndrome), we will attempt to create a mouse model of the trait as well as a mouse model of mucolipidosis IV. Our goal is to use the rodent models to understand the traits better and to develop and test therapies. On other fronts, we have continued working on the Mammalian Gene Collection, the goal of which is to clone and sequence full-length cDNAs corresponding to all human transcripts, along with the Brain Molecular Anatomy Project (BMAP). The goal of BMAP is to determine which genes are expressed in the central and peripheral nervous systems during development and in adulthood. To achieve this, we have printed large mouse (and human) expression arrays and have developed novel methods to prepare probes from small amounts of input RNA. This will permit us to analyze small tissue samples. In fact, we have already looked at gene expression patterns in 12 regions of the adult mouse brain, and in embryonal brain samples as well.